Janna Windforce
Welcome to the Janna Wiki, the wiki about Janna Windforce that you can edit! Community Guide Please feel free to add in comments, missing math (for skills), and thoughts on how to become a better Janna to this wiki page~! We would greatly appreciate any ideas, that you wonderful people would come up with~! Thank you~! Builds Aery + Resolve/Inspiration For this set up, you want to buy Eye of the Watcher and stack enchanter items. Aery/Kleptomancy/Guardian/Unsealed Spellbook + Domination For this set up, you want to buy Ruby Sightstone, with an emphasis on buying items that have active components. Items such as Redemption, Locket, Frost Queen/Talisman, Banner of Command, Zz'rot Potal. Everything will have a 60% CDR. Guardian + Inspiration/Sorcery I haven't seen this very much but I assume you buy Eye of the Watcher and stack enchanter items. Ability Usage Skill Order (The following article is based on personal views~ Just like how some people like Puppies over Nekos. I hope no one reading this does) Just like every other champion, make sure you upgrade Janna’s R – Monsoon whenever you can. You want to max this skill first because Monsoon is a game changing skill, and every time you rank up Monsoon you’ll reduce its CD by an astonishing 15 seconds, while also increasing the healing by 50 per second. Your most important skill to put points into in the early game is W. You want to put 3 points in W before maxing E or straight up max W. Next, max your E – Eye Of The Storm ASAP, since this will give you maximum defensive power It’s the most used ability in Janna’s kit; not only does it provide one of the strongest shield in the game it also increases the AD (Attack Damage) on the target it’s shielding. This is also the only defensive skill in the game that can be used on allied turrets (FYI: shielding turrets does not increase their damage when attacking minions). The last skill you want to max is Q – Howling Gale, since it’s a one point wonder. Simply having one point in it would allow support Janna to use it to do her job. You should start the game with W, take a point in Q or E at level 2 depending on the match up. If you can get away with it, try to have 2 points in W at level 3, but always have all 3 spells leveled by level 4. Tailwind (Passive): You might not think Janna’s passive is valuable at first glance, but if you really put your thoughts into it you might change your mind. MS have a Gold value of 12 Gold per MS, Anivia (lowest base MS champion in League of Legends) has a base MS of 325, and 8% of that is 26 MS, which means when she's moving towards Janna she has 312 Gold worth of free stats. You can even use this passive to help your ADC to get back to lane faster, ensuring that they get the most amount of Gold and Exp possible. This passive is also very useful when your team is escaping from the enemy team, since you should be positioned at the back line, when your team wants to disengage they just need to turn around and get the free speed buff from you. Level 7 and 13 are significant powerspikes for Janna due to her passive ramping up in damage. Q: Howling Gale Janna summons a whirlwind at her current location which charges up over 3 seconds, increasing its range by 35%, damage and Airborne duration each second. Although this ability grants a reasonably large AoE Knock Up, its slow travelling speed makes is hard to hit enemies that are very mobile in lane. However in some parts of the jungle Howling Gale could cover up the whole path and stops any attempt of getting to or running away from Janna. Howling Gale is also a very useful tool to interrupt enemy channels such as Katarina ult and Galio ult and cancel dashes such as Jarvan’s E, Q combo and Leona’s Zenith Blade. Remember, you can launch Howling Gale as soon as you place it (by pressing Q a second time right after you place it down) to slow down enemy pursuit. Because Howling Gale takes time to charge up in order for it to reach maximum range and maximum knock up duration, try to prepare it on the path you predict the enemies would take for maximum effect. We max this last because the only benefit of putting points in it is additional damage, which is offset by a significant increase in mana cost. W: Zephyr PASSIVE: While Zephyr is not on cooldown, Janna is aided by a wind elemental who ghosts her and grants her bonus movement speed. ACTIVE: Janna commands her wind elemental to attack the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 2 seconds by an amount capped at 99%. Being the tool that allows Janna to pressure and win lane, Zephyr is the first ability we max on her. When maxed, Zephyr's passive gives Janna a 10% bonus Movement Speed buff even when you have 0 AP (the % goes up by 2% per 100 AP), making Janna the fastest champion without activating any abilities (sorry Quinn and Master Yi, you guys need ult to catch up). It deals a lot of single target damage due to the fact that its damage scales with Janna's bonus movement speed. However, the down side of using it is that Janna would also lose some of her own bonus Movement Speed buff in the process. E: Eye of the Storm Janna shields the target allied champion or herself for 5 seconds, granting her target bonus attack damage while the shield holds. Eye of the Storm can be used on turrets, causing Janna to be credited for any kills it earns while the shield holds. We don't max E because maxing W provides much more early on. But at max rank, Eye of the Storm is one of the strongest shield that can be given to an allied champion. Its 70% AP ratio allows it to absorb heavy damage for Janna or her allies, it also grants 40 AD (1400 Gold worth of stats even if you have 0 AP) to the shielded champion or turret. In lane, Janna should also try to shield off any high damage abilities for her ADC, and grant her ADC a shield whenever he/she is trading with the enemy ADC, this way your ADC should always come out ahead in the trade simply because they have more AD. R: Monsoon Janna knocks back all nearby enemies and channels for 3 seconds, releasing soothing winds that heal nearby allies every half-second for while channeling. Moving or reactivating Monsoon ends its effects immediately. Monsoon is one of the few abilities that can change the way how a team fight will turn out, a good Monsoon will turn a bad team fight in your favor and a bad Monsoon could turn a good team fight into a tragic ending. However this does not mean you should not use this ability in a team fight when you've just started playing Janna, although the risk of messing up the team fight is there, you will never get better if you don't give it a try. Knowing the Knockback distance of Monsoon is very important for you to succeed as a good Janna, sometimes you will need to cast a "perfectly placed Monsoon" where you heal your allies with just the edge of the Monsoon while not knocking back any enemies. You can also cancel the knock back from Monsoon with your Q, however this is not easy and will need tones of practice. Game Plan Pre-Minion Spawn Invasion Defense - Before leashing, you want to protect your jungle against invades. When on blue team, a great spot to stand at is near raptor camp. Your ADC or jungler should have the other entrance covered. When on purple team, you can either stand near the mouth of the blue buff entrance or in the old banana bush. It's pivotal to get to your jungle entrance as fast as possible in order to not walk into an enemy invade. Leashing - A great way to leash is to shield your jungler 4 seconds before the camp spawns. That way you can get a second shield off to ensure a healthy clear. Be sure to communicate to your jungler your intentions so that he doesn't kite away from you. You want to get to lane as soon as possible. Laning Phase In lane, you shouldn't waste your abilities randomly. Use E when people trade, ideally while projectiles are in the air. This may not be possible depending on ping and reaction time but if you can, wait for the projectile to be fired and then shield. E is your main ability for trades. The rest should be saved unless it's an extended trade or all in, but the ideal trade with Janna is just a few autos that you win because of shield. E is much better on adcs than on Janna, a Lucian's rotation has a much higher ad ratio than a Janna's. That being said you can shield whoever is trading, and if they go for you instead of your adc you can go ahead and shield yourself, so it's situational. Poke with autos yourself when you can, such as during a trade or when they can't trade back. Also when your jungler is gonna gank you can play more aggressive; like when your jungler is close you can w and q them to make them immobile or if you want to be a little fancy w,q them then flash ult them (Highly advised to do when they don't have flash!!). As Janna you're gonna wanna try to win the bush on either side but mainly its best to stay with your adc outside of the bush. If the enemy jungler is ganking and your adc has no sums time for you to take one for the team! Make sure to save ults for when then enemy jungler is ganking or if the enemy engages for example a Leona and thresh have good engage but if you dont q on time there's a high chance they will all in you and your adc, so just stop them by ulting. Teamfights The main thing to focus on is keeping your team alive. Janna's primary focus in teamfights is to peel the carries, especially the adc, because as teamfights go on it's very important that adcs are alive and able to deal sustained damage. Of course, it's situational, and you should try to save whoever you can. Support Matchups Leona Janna has pressure on leona in lane so you can go the blue item here. Leona's e can be interrupted by janna q so she should not be a threat from levels 1 to 5. The only way she hits it is if you are standing away from your adc and she hits them with it, because it is not possible to reliably stop her from getting to the adc if your tornado comes from far away at a perpendicular angle. Leona also can kill wards as soon as you place them, so you need to get wards into the bush when she isn't there ready to auto q auto it in order to bully her. Once she hits 6 she can initiate with her ult and if she hits a stun it's a kill or summoners at the least. Nami In lane against nami, unless the adc matchup actually gives you kill pressure, which is rare, go the yellow item and save shield for her w. When she uses w shield it and try not to trade for much more than the shield's hp because she has a sustain advantage. In particular, your adc needs to stay healthy because you have the yellow item+3 pots and they only have 1 pot and lifesteal and they need enough hp to cs. Don't waste an hp advantage you have but don't go for aggressive trades either because nami wins trades and has sustain. When you get ganks in general focus the nami because she has no escapes and w>q her to at least burn flash. The main thing is to not take trades even if they seem even because she will outtrade and outsustain. Sona Sona has consistent poke and will easily outdo Janna's shield. She can also counter Zephyr with her speed boost leaving Janna weaker than usual. Additionally Monsoon cannot stop Crescendo. In lane phase it is suggested that you avoid full on duels, and go for a coin instead of the blue support item as you won't be capable of out-poking a sona, who does a lot more damage early. In this matchup, you should focus on simply shielding your ADC from sona's poke. Thresh Thresh is the most picked support and one of the best (because of his kit). Eveything in this lane its about dodging his hooks (same for your adc). At lvl 1 he should've upgraded E, so you should use W and your superior range to poke him and/or his ADC down. At level 2 you can either take Q or E to combat his all in. If you had poked him down sufficiently at level 1, that shouldn't be an issue. If your jungler comes, they have nothing to escape but Thresh W (lantern). He will moslty go back while his adc is taking the dmg so he will take the lantern and both will surive. If you see this, try to stay in the middle of the lantern ready for Q, so his adc will be dead. You can also stay in the center or put a ward in lantern so his adc wont be able to take it. Also i would recommend Mikael's for Thresh Q's (specially on late game). When facing Thresh, be very wary, you should be autoing minions aswell to make sure you hit lvl 2 first, if the Thresh botlane pings lvl 2 faster than you you're in for a insanely strong all in. ADC Combos Caitlyn Early game Caitlyn's range+janna e lets her take great trades where she gets a few autos off with shield and the enemy just gets off one or two and cait heavily wins the trade with shield. This lets janna cait shove early levels and get lane priority but the lane is not as strong in an all in and if you are pushing to the enemy tower and harassing them you have to be aware of the possibility of a gank. In general you should have an hp advantage before the first back but afterwards you will need to be careful since midgame is a bit of a power trough. Cait goes bf>hurricane>ie and once she has two or three major items you are very strong again and this is a good combo late game. If you have cait janna, especially with a mid that has pressure like viktor/syndra or shields like karma you can siege very well. Late game you can definitely keep cait alive and she can usually carry teamfights. Ezreal Probably one of, if not THE safest lane in the game. You should NOT die with this combo. Generally you'll just want to scale as Ezreal more than likely will go early tear removing any kill pressure. Jhin Jhin is a really good matchup with Janna with him and his fourth bullet plus ult. When laning with a jhin try to shield him when he looks like he is going to poke the enemy adc/support. Also your W comes into handy when a gank is coming for example when you W the enemy they get slowed enough for jhin to combo and use his W as well to stun making it a successful gank and kill. As when you guys are in team fight since jhin becomes more vulnerable whe he ults because hes immobile try to stick in the back with him to peel other champs trying to go on him. When laning against try to play passive and shield you or your adc when he has fourth bullet to stop his heavy damage. When team fighting block his ults as best as you can and position a good Q to where hes ulting to stop his ult depending where he is. Jinx It's hard to be proactive with this lane so in lane you just have to trade a bit like with cait and farm. If you can win a fight that's great but since you probably can't force one the main thing is to just not die. You have to babysit the jinx because she has no mobility so if you make a mistake they will kill your jinx and there is nothing jinx can do about it. The benefit is if jinx stays alive and dpsing she carries fights extremely hard so when you're playing with a jinx you need to focus on peeling her. If you don't let jinx feed you scale extremely well as long as you keep jinx alive. Just remember to position with her and if you're not sure who to shield in a fight just shield the jinx. This can also be run with champs like nunu and karma but the downside is you will lack engage and the ability to make plays. Even if you do have a hecarim or something it can still be hard to get good fights out of skirmishes with janna jinx so it's best to group and take objectives together. If you leave jinx without peel she will usually either be useless or die. Vayne This is heavily dependent on how vayne plays. One approach to the lane is to try to farm it out and scale. Another is to take trades and go for kills. The key is to be on the same page as the vayne, so if vayne trades trade with her, and if vayne farms don't trade unless the enemy lane forces it. The all in past 6 is pretty strong, but both janna and vayne need to play very precisely to keep vayne alive. Compared to other carries like jinx or caitlyn, vayne has less range but more mobility so one difficulty in a fight can be keeping up with vayne, because if vayne gets too far from janna janna can't help her. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse